Episode 7698 (23rd September 2011)
Plot The police interview Peter, suggesting that he's in a relationship with Carla and that's why he attacked Frank. Peter denies it insisting she's just a friend. The factory girls are astonished when Frank turns up for work and tells them that it's business as usual. Sean tells Becky, Julie, Hayley, Sally and Kirk how Frank attempted to rape Maria too. Kirk's incensed and Becky has to restrain him. Frank tells the workers how it's all a set-up on the part of Carla who is trying to squeeze him out of the business. Sean's sceptical. Lloyd insists that Dev joins him for a round of golf at the municipal golf course. Dev's sniffy about it saying how he much prefers the private club. The factory girls speculate as to why Carla went into business with Frank when Maria had already accused him of rape. Frank's annoyed when a major customer cancels an order in light of the gossip they've heard surrounding him. Anna tampers with the leaky stop-cock and water goes everywhere. Owen comes to her rescue and they flirt with each other. Against Maria's advice, Carla heads to the factory saying she needs something to focus her mind on. Dev, Lloyd and Aadi have a game of golf at the municipal golf club. Aadi proves to be a natural and Dev's very impressed. Tyrone's thrilled when Kirsty turns up in the Rovers. Peter returns home and Leanne demands to know why he feels the need to be so protective of Carla, suggesting his feelings for her are deeper than he lets on. While Tyrone's out of earshot, Kirsty accuses Tina of smashing a headlight on her car and to Tina's horror, reveals that she works for the police. Carla's sitting in the factory office when to her horror, Frank walks in. Carla recoils in terror. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede Guest cast *DC Joyce Malone - Olwen May Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and front desk *Municipal Golf course Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne demands answers from Peter after he is released on bail; Carla decides to return to work; and a kitchen flood at No.6 leaves Anna and Owen soaked. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,660,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2011 episodes